


小妈车

by icecola



Category: symy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecola/pseuds/icecola





	小妈车

臭屁大明星🐑×乡下寻亲的纯真小妈🦊  
  
双，娱乐圈  
  
这篇很长，所以ce到后面慢慢来。（尽量日更）  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
第五期的录制前期基本是在为下一轮造势，所以请来的艺人都是要在下一轮角逐冠军的，第一轮的艺人只需要在宣布冠军的时候出来集合一下就好，不用太过辛苦。  
  
节目的赛制也很简单，分初选复赛还有最终舞台，初选是根据前几期现场观众实时投票数的总和选出两位最佳舞台的表演者，冠军直接进入复赛，亚军为待定，在复赛全部结束后再根据合作软件总票数从几轮的亚军中选出一位进入复赛，再从复赛中择两位完成最佳舞台，来争夺年度流行榜单冠军，其中只有初选是要根据现场观众投票决定，复赛及之后则需要配合软件榜单来考量。  
  
由于这期是一个小节，所以跟杨九郎搭档的还有另一位女主持，前半段的艺人表演结束后就该到了公布票数的时刻，第一轮上来的艺人基本都是和张云雷差不多时间出道的新人，基本都是小公司的艺人，只有张云雷和景汜是他们这大公司出来的，所以冠军没意外的话就会在他们两个之前产生。  
  
张云雷还并没有从觉里完全醒过来，周身和大脑都疲劳得很，所以到上台的时候都是浑浑噩噩的，看着台下零星举起的几张绿色灯牌和大屏幕倒计时的数字，他只觉得自己还是在梦的星海漂流，  
  
“5、4、3、2、1。”  
  
主持人齐声的倒计时在耳边响起，张云雷就跟着大家一起默念，面前的绿星再一次次的倒计时中变得逐渐清晰，只有两三个的灯牌，上面印的好像是他的名字，张云雷用手指掐了下掌心，打起精神向灯牌展出了一个笑容，观众席便应时亮起几点闪光，张云雷有些不适地闭了闭眼睛，睁眼下意识往杨九郎那处看的时候，却正好看到其他艺人面对闪光从容不迫的表情，他又强迫着自己直视了绿星中的闪光点。  
  
这样很无趣，但他最近好像越来越喜欢跟以前的那个自己对着干了。  
  
“第一轮打榜冠军已诞生，让我们恭喜张云雷成为潮流之音开播以来的首位打榜冠军！”  
  
这一声如炮弹炸裂，随之带来的是迷乱人眼的金色彩带，张云雷还没反应过来目前的状况，便被一顶小小的银色桂冠砸中了脑袋，一时间舞台人群流窜，很快冲散了他和杨九郎的位置。  
  
黑色的顺毛被精心烫成了俏皮的卷毛，桂冠轻轻压下，量身定做的欧式风格的黑白衬衫和小礼服合衬地包裹好每一条曲线，他的眼角被细细上了一层闪粉，祝福的花束捧在腰间，杨九郎看着此刻睁着鹿眸无措的寻找自己的张云雷，忽地感觉他好像从另一个星球掉下来的小王子。  
  
他的丑小鸭，似乎真的是要登上王座了。  
  
可张云雷并没有表现得太在意这个位置的重要性，一下好多人将他包围的感觉让他有些害怕，他只是想跟杨九郎一人分享他的小皇冠，于是便在人群中用视线一遍一遍地找着杨九郎消失在彩带里的身影。  
  
彩带飘尽，眼前终于露出杨九郎的脸。  
  
杨九郎向他比了个口型：  
  
「我下台抱你，好吗？」  
  
只是下台后头上的小皇冠会被节目组回收，不过没了皇冠的张云雷也依然是杨九郎的小王子。  
  
杨九郎在后台抱着他的小王子，又怕把他刚长出的翅膀压到，便只好不停歇的吻他。  
  
节目结束后的庆功宴两人都没去吃，张云雷和杨九郎好久没正经休息过，一下班就赶紧开着车回了家。  
  
晚餐之前在组里吃过，一连几天的连轴转加上之前的减肥，卸了妆的张云雷看着脸色憔悴了不少，杨九郎一到家就催促人快去洗澡睡觉，明天再带着吃点好东西补补。  
  
没想到等张云雷洗完澡，自己再接着去洗完出来时，就看见人在屋里的地板上正撅着屁股用粉色小熊的包装纸包着个大纸箱子，杨九郎看他快包好了，就从背后把人拦腰抱到了怀里坐在了床边，  
  
“你干嘛呢宝贝儿？”  
  
杨九郎用下巴指指那大纸箱，张云雷把手里剩的拉花系到了杨九郎手腕上，脑袋靠着他胸口，羞涩地咬咬下唇说：  
  
“我想给汪姐送个礼物，谢谢她那么扶持我让我拿了冠军。”  
  
听这话杨九郎有些醋味了，汪榕就带了他几次行程他就感激得送礼物了，他杨九郎天天养他这么久呢，怎么一点儿表示都没有！  
  
“那我的礼物呢？”  
  
杨九郎一脸不开心地用腿颠了颠张云雷坐在他腿上的屁股蛋儿，张云雷瘦了不少，被颠得整个人都颤了一下，抱着杨九郎哼哼唧唧的问。  
  
“你想要什么啊？”  
  
杨九郎突然坏笑了一下，就在张云雷刚觉得不对劲儿的时候，一只干燥的大手就顺着他的睡裤摸到了好长时间没被碰过的小花瓣里，覆着薄茧的手指一下下揉着身下娇嫩的花瓣，久旱逢甘露，张云雷被摸得没忍住，泄出来一声娇吟。  
  
“哈啊……”  
  
上身的睡衣也顺势被栗子毛拱到胸上，粗糙的舌苔于软弹的奶尖流走，张云雷抖着上身，双手不自觉地往下面摸着杨九郎作恶的手，一不小心碰到了自己泄出的水儿，又跟触了火似的很快收了回去。  
  
“不行……嗯……明，明天要上声乐课……”  
  
玩儿花穴最大的好处就是不用润滑剂也能很顺利的进出，张云雷身子敏感，开过荤以后这么多没被碰，虽然心理没什么，但身体其实已经到了忍耐的极限，杨九郎还没怎么碰，那里就跟开闸泄洪了一般，湿答答的黏液排了杨九郎一手，一次进二指都很轻松。  
  
杨九郎用着张云雷最受用的指法抠挖着下面的小穴，舔湿的奶尖被薄薄的衣物一盖就能透着水渍顶出形状，附在人耳边，杨九郎低声说了句。  
  
“我也要上声乐课，今天先教教我呗，张老师。”  
  
张云雷让杨九郎摸得早就脸色潮红陷进了情欲，但明日声乐课的安排还在唤着他最后一丝理智。  
  
“不……唔，不可以……”  
  
话音刚落，杨九郎竟听话地把自己的手指抽了出来，刚被安抚过的穴口迎来了难忍的空虚，张云雷伏在杨九郎的肩头喘息，正要后悔刚才自己那几句回绝时，杨九郎却又将他的裤子连着内裤扒下，双腿拉开使之夹在对方腰间，让那水淋淋的穴口隔着裤子怼上了裆前的那一大团凸起，金属拉链磨得穴眼痛爽难耐，挺立的小肉棒蹭在杨九郎腹前层叠的衣物上却因此有了被抚慰的快感，杨九郎咬着张云雷脖颈间的小小喉结说道。  
  
“小妈——我挺难受的，你也难受吧？”  
  
小妈这称呼算着了张云雷的命点，好久不做爱这么一碰确实让他感觉失了控制，淌着水儿的花穴又痒又空，要夹着腿磨几下缓和，双腿却又被杨九郎的腰部挡着无法合拢，抗不过情欲煎熬，张云雷终于服了软。  
  
“那，那你把指甲剪剪，疼。”  
  
杨九郎看看自己干净整齐却长出了一点指甲尖的手指，亲了一口人脖颈，才把张云雷放到床上。  
  
“成，我剪指甲你自慰给我看。”  
  
听到杨九郎这个要求的张云雷瞬间睁大了眼睛，不想杨九郎却在他身边好整以暇地擦着手剪着指甲，笑着对他说：  
  
“明天上声乐课呢，你不想早起吗宝贝儿？”  
  
借张云雷一百个胆儿他也不敢放别人鸽子，挣扎一会儿后看杨九郎并没有来帮自己的意思，穴眼也痒得难受，张云雷便红着眼眶咬着唇躺好，双腿分开一点，把自己的手指送进了湿软的花穴。  
  
这是他第一次自慰，手指插进去时并没有什么快感，只是无尽的羞耻，张云雷抬头看着杨九郎，迷茫的哭了一声。  
  
“光把手指插进去怎么能爽啊？往上，捏住小花蒂，摸摸它。”  
  
杨九郎那会儿说着张老师，这会儿自己反倒成了老师，张云雷跟着杨九郎的指导，用另一只手往上摸着自己的小花蒂，一阵酸胀的快感从那颗小小的豆点传开，张云雷一下软了身子侧卧在了床上。  
  
“唔啊……翔子，哈……我……我不行呜……”   
  
插在穴儿里的手指只跟随着本能抽插，纤长的食指明知这会带给自己浑身无力的快感却还不知疲倦地拨弄着顶上的花蒂，丰腴地大腿根紧夹着埋在下面的手腕不肯让之离开，脸上却是羞耻到极点的清纯神色，张云雷就这么在杨九郎面前自慰着，瘦薄的身躯也在一次次高潮临近时抽搐着，终于快感交织达到顶峰，床上的小人儿尖叫一声，躺在床上泄了身子。  
  
杨九郎这才走上前重新掰开人双腿，淫液黏在腿根，掰开时亦有藕断丝连的情景，穴眼儿喷的淫液和性器射得精液糊满了下身，杨九郎看着对方身下的泥泞，调笑着说。  
  
“还说不想，这才多大一会儿就把自己玩高潮了？嗯？”  
  
而后他又严肃了面色，手掌啪啪往人腿间的肉唇拍打几下，淫水儿便顺着飞溅四周。  
  
“该不该打屁股？说，该不该？”  
  
那里本来就很柔嫩，混着水被打自然要疼，白嫩的肉唇顷刻被染上了淫靡的红，张云雷抽着凉气，委屈的喊着。  
  
“呜……疼……”  
  
杨九郎醋意散尽，随后爱怜地摸了摸张云雷哭湿的脸蛋儿，哄着人说：  
  
“老公插进去就不疼了好不好？”  
  
被玩开的穴眼儿很好进入，杨九郎几乎没费力气就插了进去，湿热的软肉立刻从四面八方涌来裹住了硕大的肉棒，张云雷爽得将头仰进枕芯，带着哭腔哼了一声。  
  
“嗯吭……”  
  
“想说什么？”  
  
杨九郎把手指伸进了他嘴里，模仿身下性交的动作玩着他口腔内壁，张云雷的嘴角被杨九郎扯得很开，只能软绵绵地躺在床上晕乎乎哭着，哑着嗓子说着脑海里顺应而出的话。

“好大……老公好大……”  
  
这么放荡的小美人儿不多见，杨九郎骂着一嘴脏话就掰着人双腿往里狠肏着，汁水四溢，淫叫连连，张云雷承着杨九郎这不知疲倦的操弄，直感觉自己浑身都在流着水儿，每一滴都是为了杨九郎更好的肏进来而做准备的。  
  
身子泄了有两轮，再杨九郎又一次开肏时，被肏到熟透的张云雷忽然抱紧杨九郎的脖子尖叫着喊出了声音。  
  
“老公叫叫我，叫叫云妹儿。”  
  
这陌生的称呼杨九郎没听过，他的理智尚还算清醒，听这称呼他总感觉心里有点不舒坦，便停了身下的动作抱起哭得一塌糊涂的张云雷质问他。  
  
“云妹儿？谁给你起的？”   
  
“快……快一点，求求你快一点……”  
  
而此时的张云雷早已被情欲支配，自己说了什么也不知道，只会哭叫着挺着自己下身，把花穴一下下送到渴望已久的肉棒上，等待着今夜下一场高潮的来临......  
  
隔天汪榕在公司收到了一份来自杨九郎家的闪送，上面写的小卡片却是张云雷一笔一划写下的，大致意思是感谢汪榕的帮助与扶持，就是有几个字写错了，但是旁边画的人脸小月亮蛮可爱的。  
  
东西是其他工作人员代收的，汪榕抱过来的时候便引来了一个老员工围观。  
  
“汪姐，这是什么啊？这么大个箱子？”  
  
汪榕拿起小卡片看了看就后放进了兜里，接着用裁纸刀划开了封箱的胶布，  
  
“不知道唉，小张送的，应该是什么家里特产？”  
  
胶带划开，汪榕用力一打开箱盖，里面整整齐齐排了一箱子又白又圆的咸鸭蛋。  
  
要知道这公司里，尤其是像汪榕这样的头头儿，收礼物可是除了高定就是限量的，更何况是打开始就要进修审美和时尚课程的艺人，这一下送个咸鸭蛋过来，谁都觉得是来砸场子的。  
  
有几个跟汪榕关系差不多的老员工登时就捂着嘴笑了出来。  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈怎么现在还有艺人送你咸鸭蛋呢？不会是整你的吧？”  
  
汪榕看看箱子上精心包着的粉色小熊塑料纸，又看看那卡片上的一朵廉价拉花，她倒不觉得事情是同事口中说的那样，她只觉得，像张云雷这笨蛋小孩儿，真是又有趣又可爱。汪榕会心一笑，随后把一箱咸鸭蛋抱进了办公室。  
  
“老娘喜欢，怎么了？”


End file.
